indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Links
These are all the things I have bookmarked. I haven't checked the links inside for broken links in a while, but the initial link in each should still be functional. Most of it is defaulted to 5e, but there are some 4e adventures and 3.5 resources still stuck here and there. Remember to always verify with your DM whether something is allowed to be used for your character if you aren't pulling it straight from the book. PLAYER REFERENCE SHEET- what you can do on your turn, actions you can take, and the most basic rules. Print this out. Have it open. Reference this when you don't know what to do. Random Generators Auto Roll Tables- So many random generators. Who the Fuck is my DND Character? The best damn name generator I've seen and the last one you'll need. DonJon- lots of random stuff ChaoticShiny- (funfact, this is where I create Kikuk for Fieldwork) Also lots of generators that i JUST realized it has even though I've used this site for 2 years. Seventh Sanctum Character Creation Ideas for pre-existing relationships between PCs- if your group is good at getting into character, this will form naturally. Alignment explanations Character Personality/Background- 100 things you can ask yourself about your character to make them more real More Questions- 3.5 javascript creator... it used to be better. wotc nerfed it. the 5e is practically pointless now. but here it is because it was once great. Mythweavers sheets- Roll20 handles our sheets now, but if you need a place for irl sheets, here you have it! Books and Stuff 3.5 hypertext SRD 3.5 spell compendium 5e Basic Rules- everything you really need to know to get playing Modern d20 srd- for the Modern d20 system A whole shit ton of books... use at your own risk? i don't remember where i got this? Unearthed Arcana: Sorcerer, Ranger, Eberron (Changeling, Shifter, Warforged, Artificer, Dragonmarks) Elemental Evil/Princes of the Apocalypse Player's Companion- extra races, spells, etc. for players from the TOEE guide. only DMs "need" the book. Alternate Dragonborn stats so color means something Mostly Just DM Things DonJon- my go-to for random shit. Dungeons, Encounters, need to narrow down a spell list? need a particular monster? magic shops? worlds? treasures? the menu for a tavern? quest ideas? personality generator? coat of arms? dungeon graffiti?! there's so much stuff in here. Encounters Kobold Fight Club- encounter calculator and builder 5e encounter calculator- fyi Poni's group can easily take "hard" so bump it up to "deadly" 3.5 Monster Finder- inspiration? 3.5 encounter calculator Adventures DM's Guild- purchasable adventures and resources DnD Adventure- lots of stuff, but watch for broken links 83* Free D&D Adventures- *broken links for many, most are 4E so they're here for inspiration, not use. One Page Dungeons- Random Adventure Inspiration- basically compiles all the DMG's random tables into one Dungeons Myth-Weavers Dungeon Generator- maps, monsters, treasure included (3.5) DonJon Dungeon Generator- maps, monsters, treasure included Maps 387 Free D&D Maps Tips on drawing maps More drawing maps NPCs My advice (taken from Matt Mercer with a twist)- figure out what they want, what they're afraid of, and pick one or two characterizations. Think about how their race, abilities, social class, etc. would affect their personalities, but don't let all your shopkeeps be the same guy. Personality Generator Background Generator- made for pathfinder, but can still help in a pinch DM Cheat Sheets One stop shop for most of your rules needs Most of the charts from the book in one place Digital DM Screen with almost everything you'd need Lazy DM random stuff guide- not incredibly useful unless you're seriously mind-blanking.